Expectations
by Kairi Granger
Summary: "Xion sat down at her computer and wiped the tears from her eyes." Rated T for angst


**Hey everyone! Ok I normally don't write Xion/Riku and I hate writing breakups (even though this isn't exactly one), I just had to share this poem. **

* * *

Xion sat down at her computer and wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew that Riku didn't like the fact she had a crush on him, but it was going away and she thought he understood that she just wanted him as a best friend back more than anything in the world. But she wasn't getting over him fast enough, so finally he told her that he didn't even want to be her friend anymore, that he was never going to do anything special for her ever again, whether it was taking a walk or just coming up and giving her a long hug. They had been best friends for what seemed like forever, how could she go on without him?

With tears still streaming down her face, she began to type.

_Expectations_

"Don't expect anything from me."

That's what you said to me yesterday after we parted.  
What you don't understand is I don't expect anything from you.  
I learned long ago that you don't meet expectations.  
Surprisingly, I haven't expected much out of you for months.

I never expected you to answer when I called. It was always a surprise when you did.  
I never expected you to send me good morning texts like you used to.  
I never expected you to tell me stories until I fell asleep like you used too.  
I never expected you to call me up with a problem.  
I never expected you to be there when I was having a problem.

I never expected you to put me first for once. I don't mean enough to you for that.  
I never expected you to answer my texts just for fun.  
I never expected you to laugh when we were on the phone.  
I never expected you to make me smile.  
I never expected you to listen to me when I needed to talk.

But most of all, I never expected you to hurt me like this.

You were the last person on earth I thought I'd lose.  
I did expect that from you; that you would still be here when things got hard.  
So now after you've abandoned me, I have new expectations for you.  
Ones that the old you would have denied you would ever do.

I don't expect you to smile when you see me. I know I can't do that anymore.  
I don't expect you to say hello when we pass.  
I don't expect you to walk to class with me.  
I don't expect you to hug me goodnight.  
I don't expect you to come play the piano and sing with me.

I don't expect you to sit by me in the cafeteria. Not even to come eat with me.  
I don't expect you to keep any of the promises that you made months ago.  
I don't expect you to actually talk about anything you said we would.  
I don't expect you to make time to come and see me.  
I don't expect you to even try and rebuild our friendship.

You see?

My only expectation of you is that you'll never again be the person I thought I knew.  
Other than that, I will never expect anything from you again.  
How can I when there is nothing to hold onto?  
But me, you can expect some things from me.

You can expect that I will cry over this. With all this pain, how can I not?  
You can expect that not a day will go by that I don't think of you.  
You can expect that I'll see you from a distance and turn away.  
You can expect that I won't ever try to be close to you again.  
You can expect that I will never ask anything of you ever again.

You can expect that I will have a scar on my heart. You ripped it in half.  
You can expect that it doesn't matter what happens, I'll never stop missing you.  
You can expect that I won't try to engage you in conversation again.  
You can expect that certain songs will always make me think of you.  
You can expect that I'll never forget you.

Do you understand what you've done to me?

I am done trying to fix things between us.  
There isn't any point in it when you obviously threw everything away.  
If you try and fix things then I will too, because you're worth it.  
But that would be expecting something from you, and I can't do that


End file.
